The Six
by Cloudy Dreamcatcher
Summary: Six apprentices born with magical abilities struggle to survive in the midst of four Clans who won't tolerate anything extra-ordinary. (ACCEPTING OC's, CHECK OUT 'THE SIX: OC's' AND MY PROFILE!)
1. Prolouge and Intro

**Hey guys! I am accepting OC's for this story, so check out my profile page- copy and paste the form, fill it in, and PM it to me or leave a review ;)**

 **Thanks to all my friends! Flower, Kitty, Silver, Ghost, Storm, and everyone else!**

A she-cat gasped as she finished giving birth. The medicine cat crouched down and inspected the single black kit. "Stillborn," she whispered, straightening up. The queen didn't flinch.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

The medicine cat sighed. "She had it."

The queen nodded briskly. "Bury her outside the camp," she mewed. The medicine cat looked sad but obeyed the queen. Being born with the magic was the worst thing that could happen to a cat in any of the four Clans.

Before Darktail used his magic against all the Clans, any special cat was accepted. But now it was better to die then to try and live your life with that power inside of you. The magic was dangerous.

 **This is a story about four Clans and some cats born with the magic. Will they survive? Accepting OCs, check out my profile for the format and "The Six: OC's" to see what cats are needed.**


	2. Allegiances (to be updated)

THORNCLAN

LEADER **Brindlestar** \- dark gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

DEPUTY **Flamespots** \- white tom with ginger spots -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

MEDICINE CAT **Blackleap** \- black tom with long legs -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

WARRIORS **Icestem** \- white tom with green eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Eagleflower** \- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Mossytuft** \- fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Smokefrost** \- dark gray tom with ice-blue eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Weaselstep** \- light brown speckled tom, blue eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Voletail** \- tortoiseshell tom with a stubby tail -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Silvergorse** \- silver tabby tom with amber eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Mottlesnow** \- white tom with brown and black specks -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Rosewhisker -** ginger she-cat with amber eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Gingerflame** \- ginger tom with yellow eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Owlnose** \- brown she-cat with golden eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Whitetail** \- gray she-cat with a white tail -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

APPRENTICES **Aspenpaw** \- silver tabby tom with amber eyes: _quiet but enthusiastic, always happy: intellectual, always thinking, optimistic: shy, quiet:_ magical -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Branchpaw** \- thin brown she-cat with green eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Cherrypaw** \- calico she-cat with hazel eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

QUEENS **Newtpelt** \- spotted brown she-cat (mother to Webkit and Mousekit) -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

KITS **Webkit** \- black she-cat -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Mousekit** \- brown tom -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

ELDERS **Sparkflower** \- snow-white she-cat with amber eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Tanglefur** \- brown tom with tangled fur -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Squirrelfang** \- brown tom with green eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

* * *

DAWNCLAN

LEADER **Morningstar -** light gray tabby she-cat, sky-blue eyes: _calm, reasonable: good at leading, fighting, and making decisions: she isn't great at leading her Clan into war_

DEPUTY **Poolfeather** \- gray tabby tom, large build, large paws and strong shoulders, fluffy, well-kept coat and orange-amber eyes: _brave, optimistic, loyal to a fault- at least before the death of his kit, when he developed a more jaded persona, and snarks out his orders with little regard for his clanmates' emotions: still a loyal figure to his Clan, his initial ambitions to become leader escalated to almost treasonous actions in order to gain leadership: fiercely protective of his remaining kit, Splashpaw, and his mate, Willowbreeze, he will deny any accusation that may fall on his kit's shoulders, and despite his loyalty to his Clan, he regards his mate's life highest_ -Glacierstar56-

MEDICINE CAT **Poppyshine** \- slenderly built she-cat with a wiry tail, smooth calico coat, shiny hazel eyes: _head usually high up in the clouds, more interested in the mechanisms of her own mind then those of reality, her mind is full of wise anecdotes imagined up in her seemingly untamed mind_ -Glacierstar56-

WARRIORS **Willowbreeze** \- light gray she-cat, white underbelly and paws, small stature, short legs, a long, plumy tail, very fluffy coat, glossy emerald eyes: _somber, a melancholic air about her, never truly recovered from the death of her kit: quite and unobtrusive, she was once a respected warrior with a regal composure and an idealistic view of the world and her Clanmates: some thought her an airhead, and 'breeze' represented that: she was well articulated and lived by the motto 'innocent until proven guilty': she changed completely after the greencough plague she lost her kit to, she grew distant, but still cared for her other kit, Splashpaw: she always seemed to dissociate from her surroundings and denied to do any work, simply sleeping her days away: she was initially given a pass, but her lack of recovery caused them to edge around her, commenting sharply to 'get over it', stating that other cats had lost loved ones and were still doing their jobs: her mate, Poolfeather, always chased them away, giving them duties like dawn patrol as punishment_ -Glacierstar56-

 **Dewsplotch** \- averagely built she-cat, stubby tail, dark gray coat with cream patches all over her short, ragged fur, green-yellow eyes: _optimistic and happy, go-lucky, ambitious_ warrior, _despite being clumsy she still aspires for greatness: often takes things at face-value, rarely considers the possibility of another having hidden intentions_ -Glacierstar56-

 **Goldfall** \- tom with a wiry build, long legs and sleek figure, orange-yellow tabby with a white underbelly and paws, warm blue eyes: _always been a confident and self-assured warrior, as an apprentice he would often show dominance over the other apprentices, and even now he still displays great leaderships skills_ -Glacierstar56-

 **Shadowroot** \- stocky, hefty tom with a stubby tail, silky jet-black fur, golden-yellow eyes: _an independent spirit, he often finds himself pondering the lives of him and his clanmates', even though he is quite the introvert, he is still a very kind and generous cat who acts with careful thought and indecisiveness_ -Glacierstar56-

 **Frostfang** \- muscular and fluffy cream and white oriental maine coon, shredded ears and scars on his back: _fierce, sharp, cold, tough, can be sweet and kind once you get to know him, tough around others but sweet to his mate and kin, a loyal warrior, deeply disheartened and hurt to know his eldest son had disappeared (Flame), and prefers to believe he is out there rather than dead like most cats believe, was very protective of his son and protective of his newest litter: tactical, teaches his fellow warriors/apprentices to be brave and learn to use their surroundings to their advantage, good at lending his ear to others (not literally), loyal and protective of his Clan and mate: often keeps to himself with his emotions, Temperamental towards others that irk him, takes loss greatly and won't talk for days, often blaming himself until his mate reassures him_ -wolfpup2479-

APPRENTICES **Bumblepaw** \- pale ginger she-cat, dark brown stripes, mossy-green eyes: _excitable and outgoing, loves to play:_ _very good at making new friends, very agile, very stubborn and will not take 'no' for an answer, even if it's for her own good:_ magical -Girl with a Flower Crown-

 **Beepaw** \- black and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes -Sunfrost21-KITSTAR-

 **Splashpaw** \- gray she-cat of average build, slightly short legs, white ears and tail tip, fluffy, slightly unkempt fur, green eyes with a dull sheen to them: _sarcastic and irritable, she often looks down on other apprentices due to her status as medicine cat apprentice, perceiving her role as more vital to the Clan's survival: honestly is kind of a terd, and would much rather laze around, usually attempts to get out of trouble by using her father's position as leverage: since he is deputy he often spoils her, both of her parents are overprotective of her and over-praise her_ : magical -Glacierstar56-

 **Tansypaw** \- small she-cat, hefty build, broad shoulders, solid white, matted fur, bright-green eyes: _an eccentric cat due to her odder tendencies, such as her strange manner of speaking, she doesn't seem to be aware of the infamy around her, acts with a kind and generous spirit_ -Glacierstar56-

 **Littlepaw** \- tiny brown tabby tom, green eyes: _jumpy, shy, practically scared of everything: good at creating plans to fix a problem: too jumpy to hunt, too small to fight_

QUEENS **Icebreeze** \- slender she-cat with narrow shoulders, short gray fur, white underbelly, muzzle, and paws, indigo eyes: _favored throughout the Clan, easy going and light-hearted individual, loving and nurturing, she often finds herself in embarrassing situations due to her inability to sense when things are serious:_ (mother to Mintkit and Fallowkit) -Glacierstar56-

 **Emberheart** \- beautiful, solid ginger she-cat, four claw marks on her shoulder, ruby-red eyes: _warm, kind, loving by nature, possesses a mother-like exterior towards her Clanmates, especially to her closest friends- however she can be fierce, protective, and dangerous if something threatens her Clan of kin, a loyal warrior: genuine and kind to all those in her Clan, provides advice to apprentices and warriors, light on her feet and a quick hunter: often withdraws into herself when she feels overwhelmed, puts others before herself, takes harsh words seriously, afraid of badgers (they left the scars), terrified of water, Frostfang's mate:_ (mother to Sparkkit and Echokit) -wolfpup2479-

KITS **Mintkit** \- tom with a small build and a plumy tail, light gray with small gray speckles over his slightly messy fur, light green-blue eyes: _quite aggressive, he often finds himself in petty trouble, he often lacks a filter when talking, however he is quite sensitive_ -Glacierstar56-

 **Fallowkit -** tom with a small build and a stocky figure, short, sheer black fur, copper eyes: _naive, even for a kit, he is quite the trusting individual, gladly acquiescing to requests given, he always tries to be helpful whenever possible, even when his attempts don't go as planned_ -Glacierstar56-

 **Echokit** \- pretty, fluffy, golden she-cat with a white splashed chest, ruby-red eyes: _cheerful, playful, talkative, very curious about her Clan and her mother's talk of mythical cats, a bit fussy about her fur and enjoys her mother's grooming: brave, imaginative, wishes to be a great warrior like her parents: a bit too curious and really wants to wander out and explore, a bit too vain about her coat_ -wolfpup2479-

 **Sparkkit** \- fiery red-orange, short-furred tom with a longish tail: _quiet, solemn, withdrawn, prefers to stay back with his mother rather than play, a bit short-tempered and hates playing rough, is curious about the mythical warrior cat stories and hopes to meet one someday, unaware of the magical apprentices in his Clan, likes to entertain himself with his mother's stories and is fascinated by some of the warriors in his Clan: careful, prefers to analyze his situations before jumping into them, imaginative, a bit of a day dreamer: too quiet and withdrawn rather than social like his sister, a bit of a mother's boy_ -wolfpup2479-

ELDERS **Smokewish** \- stockily-built tom with large paws, short, dark gray coat, deep orange-amber eyes: _he has a permanent snarky tone, seems a bit jealous of other's youth, jokes about things other cats see as taboo, causing them to distance themselves from him_ -Glacierstar56-

* * *

CREEKCLAN

LEADER **Houndstar** \- huge, heavily-scarred gray tom with amber eyes: _ambitious and very prideful, cares about his Clan and doesn't trust outsiders, likely to start a fight: strong leader, powerful fighter_ -The Imprisoned of Hell-

DEPUTY **Rippleclaw** \- large, black and orange tom with yellow eyes: _sharp tongue, very strict, brave, loyal, and prideful of his Clan: doesn't trust outsiders_ -The Imprisoned of Hell-

MEDICINE CAT **Lilyheart** \- black and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes: _stressed, nervous, kind, focused, loyal to her leader, always too concerned with everyone in the Clan_ -Expeon2.0-

APPRENTICE - **Gingerpaw** \- ginger she-cat, green eyes: _kind, has a layer of steel underneath (not literally), doesn't tolerate cats refusing her help: good at healing and socializing: bad at fighting_

WARRIORS **Lizardfang** \- pale brown tabby she-cat, white underbelly, blue eyes: _sarcastic, rude, hot-tempered, but kind in her own way: She loves her son very much: great mother and warrior_ -The Imprisoned of Hell-

 **Nettlestem** \- dark gray speckled she-cat, white underbelly, mint-green eyes: _doesn't talk much, usually keeps to herself, can lash out_

 **Crimsonsky** \- dark red she-cat, yellow eyes: _soft-hearted, kind to any cat from anywhere_

 **Frecklefoot** \- rusty orange tom, white paws speckled with orange, long fur and a plumy tail

 **Maplebreeze** \- warm brown she-cat, blue eyes, short fur

 **Hazelflower** \- creamy-gold she-cat, blue eyes

 **Greeneyes** \- black tabby tom (a very dark gray tabby), green eyes, small paws

 **Silentwing** \- gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes: _cold, rarely talks, very sarcastic, prefers to be alone: a loyal and valiant warrior_ -Expeon2.0-

 **Morningstripe** \- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes: _cheerful, always excited, naive, dramatic, determined, really oblivious_ -Expeon2.0-

 **Flametail** \- dappled ginger tom with green eyes: _friendly, always alert, sometimes sarcastic, not very smart, loyal to his Clan_ -Expeon2.0-

APPRENTICES **Stormpaw** \- dark gray she-cat, black mottling, one white paw, dark amber- almost copper eyes: _calm, cool, collected, militant nature, intelligent, sarcastic, loyal, reliable: very good reflexes, smart, and good at fighting: doesn't communicate well, is bad at hunting:_ magical -I-really-hope-not-

 **Thistlepaw** \- dark brown tabby tom, ragged, patchy fur and amber eyes: _highly curious and playful, always looking for new things to play with: loyal to his clan, proud warrior, powerful fighter: his curiosity can get him into trouble:_ magical -The Imprisoned of Hell-

 **Songpaw** \- calico tom with emerald green eyes: _usually quiet and keeps to himself, known for being bossy at times, due to this he can feel lonely_ -Snowfall-

QUEENS **Birdsnow** \- sleek white she-cat with amber eyes: _prideful, talkative, social, curious, kinda cocky, always likes to show off her kits:_ (mother to Leopardkit, Acornkit, and Meadowkit) -Expeon2.0-

KITS **Leopardkit** \- dappled brown and ginger she-cat with amber eyes: _rebellious and excited about everything_ -Expeon2.0-

 **Meadowkit** \- sleek white she-cat, small ginger blotch on her right eye and brown eyes: _playful, curious, smart, wants to know everything about the Clans, loves to hear the elders' stories_ -Expeon2.0-

 **Acornkit** \- white tom with brown freckles all over his body and green eyes: _timid, always near his mom, doesn't play much, likes to sleep_ -Expeon2.0-

ELDERS

* * *

DUSKCLAN

LEADER **Violetstar** \- small, fluffy, lean gray maine coon she-cat, black stripes running down back and tail, black ears, lavender blue eyes, scar on mouth and two on back: _quiet, keeps to herself, but talks when someone talks to her: sly and light on her feet, sneaky and quick hunter in the night: very friendly to her close friends, speaks with lightness and a soft tone, and an accent: she doesn't like it when other warriors act 'high' and 'mighty': she isn't afraid to put others in their place, and doesn't take lightly to those who question her authority: she tries to be fair and is happy to have her deputy around: caring leader, tries to partake in other jobs, tactical and offers advice, a good hunter: often forgets to sleep, tends to put the needs of her Clan first, sometimes selfish when she wants change, always feels the need to help every cat -_ TheAlphaofDarkness-

DEPUTY **Hollowdusk** \- handsome brown tabby tom, white muzzle, white underbelly, and white tipped tail, amber eyes: _kind, lighthearted, quiet, brave, and serious when he needs to be: not a push-over, short-temper towards arrogant cats that are vain or careless: keeps to himself sometimes, but enjoys talking with other cats and giving advice to apprentices when they need it: well-renowned hunter, quick and offensive, enjoys mentoring apprentices, provides good advice to everyone: often gets carried away with hunting prey, sometimes forgets to assign warriors their duties, has been known to lose sleep like his mate, Violetstar -_ TheAlphaofDarkness-

MEDICINE CAT **Blackfade** \- black she-cat with a tail that fades to white and warm amber eyes -Pandicorn Cereal-

APPRENTICE - FIREPAW

WARRIORS **Wolfpelt** \- small, pretty, fluffy gray she-cat, bright amber eyes and a shredded right ear: _very introverted, shy, bashful, also sweet, kind, and expressive to those she's close to: very friendly, though has trouble starting conversations: very stealthy and light on her feet: withdrawn and takes offense easily, sometimes her bottled emotions can lead to anger -_ TheAlphaofDarkness-

APPRENTICE - NIGHTPAW

 **Thunderclaw** \- tall, lean, light brown tom, black stripes along his back and tail, black-tipped ears, lavender-blue eyes: _arrogant when it comes to thinking strategically, can be blunt and expressive, doesn't care what others think about him, what he doesn't have the brawns for he makes up with knowledge: skillful hunter, quick on his feet, can defend himself, protective of his kin and Clanmates: can be sarcastic, withdrawn on his emotions, can't express them in bashful/embarrassing situations, bad at fighting -_ TheAlphaofDarkness-

 **Liontail** \- muscular, fluffy golden tom with darker tabby stripes, even fluffier tail, lavender eyes: _sweet, kind, playful, teasing, sassy, outspoken, big heart for those he cares for, protective of his friends, intimidating to those who treat him badly: a good hunter, good fighting moves, teaches apprentices: is afraid of the dark due to a childhood incident, hates swimming because he feels like he will drown and hates how heavy his fur feels after -_ TheAlphaofDarkness-

APPRENTICE - DEERPAW

 **Sunsetfur** \- ginger tom with violet eyes -Pandicorn Cereal-

APPRENTICE - SILVERPAW

 **Morningsun** \- fiery ginger she-cat, black tipped tail and ears, amber-red eyes: _stoic, quiet, mysterious, hard, sarcastic, sharp, ambitious, keeps to herself and is very different from her brother, Liontail: rarely seen conversing with anyone and is often seen ad the odd one out, was very rough as an apprentice and would get in trouble for unsheathing her claws during practice fights, yet she earned her warrior name because of her strong fighting in battle: may or may not have been encouraged by dark forest cats: used to scare her brother as kits even though he was intimidating and large: a hard and tough she-cat to crack, will likely be tough to any apprentice she has to help them be stronger, a rough and quick fighter, cautious of outsiders, defensive of her Clan: secluded, sharp-tempered, ambitious in the sense that she wants a place of power, thinks her Clan is too soft-hearted, manipulative and might or might not work with the cats of the dark forest -_ TheAlphaofDarkness-

 **Wrenflight** \- white and brown tom, a few scars on his flank and soft green eyes

 **Sparrowflight** \- light brown tabby tom, white splotches, amber eyes

 **Stagleap** \- light brown muscular tom with speckled markings, dark green eyes, born mute: _curious, pats his paws on the ground or twitches his tail to communicate, often has a deadpan look on his face if others can't guess what he's signaling, is thankful to have his sister Spotteddoe to talk for him_

 **Spotteddoe** \- light brown she-cat, splash of white on her chest, white tipped tail, torn ear, four jagged claw marks on her leg, light-green eyes: _spunky she-cat, talkative personality, helpful and kind to others who need it, is more often then not seen with her brother as she likes to speak what he can't say, understands his signing in a way others cannot, can be very protective of him_

APPRENTICES **Firepaw** \- orange tabby she-cat, white underbelly, blue eyes: _soft-hearted and generous, always wants to help; sometimes helping gets her into trouble, and she always follows her friends, even when they're doing something wrong:_ magical

 **Nightpaw** \- all black she-cat with green eyes -Pandicorn Cereal-

 **Silverpaw** \- beautiful, fluffy, pale-gray she-cat, soft green eyes: _sweet, kindhearted, bubbly yet bashful personality, generous and always willing to help others in need, especially if they are outsiders, a bit sassy, playful, quick-witted: skilled at hunting- especially fishing, quick and light on her feet: too helpful and a bit too trusting of others, a daydreamer and can often follow her friends into bad situations (especially Deerpaw), much like her friend Firepaw: very interested in the myths of magic cats and would be interested and intrigued by Firepaw's powers -_ TheAlphaofDarkness-

 **Deerpaw** \- a tannish, light-brown she-cat, speckles of white and dark brown, white splashed chest, amber eyes: _bubbly, sly, sassy, sarcastic, talkative, rebellious, sly-tongued, loyal, proud apprentice of her Clan, committed to being a warrior, often gets herself and her friends Silverpaw and Firepaw into trouble, others find her charisma a joy to see and expect great things from her: eager to learn about hunting and about the territory, has a keen sense of hearing so is a bit of an eavesdropper, good at climbing trees: she is a good liar, too impatient to become a warrior, her curiosity gets her into trouble: also interested in magic, and would be interested in Firepaw's, would be the one to ask her to showcase her abilities -_ TheAlphaofDarkness-

QUEENS **Birdfeather** \- mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Pheasantkit and Elmkit: mate, Sunsetfur) -Pandicorn Cereal-

KITS **Pheasantkit** \- mottled brown tom-kit with violet eyes -Pandicorn Cereal-

 **Elmkit** \- ginger she-kit with violet eyes

ELDERS **Oceanwave** \- blue-gray tom with blue eyes -Pandicorn Cereal-

 **Graysong -** silvery-gray she-cat, spots of light and dark grey on her coat, blue-grey eyes

 **Silentwhisper -** dark brown tabby she-cat with a splash of white on her chest, born mute, green eyes

* * *

LONERS/ROUGES/KITTYPETS

 **Icepaw** \- gray tom with blue eyes (Songpaw's brother, Ivythorn's kit) -Loner- -Snowfall-

 **Ivythorn** \- calico she-cat with blue eyes -Loner- -Snowfall-

 **Isabelle** \- pretty white she-cat, light gray swirl-stripes, black tipped ears, black paws, black tail, violet eyes: _curious, playful, imaginative, sassy, loves living in the forest and used to have dreams about forest cats, can be protective of those she cares for and isn't afraid to play dirty if it meant keeping herself and others she considers close safe: a kindhearted she-cat who has great belief in the Clans and StarClan, friendly and helpful, a great swimmer and climber: isn't the best fighter but can defend herself, is sensitive to rude comments about her kittypet blood:_ -Loner- -wolfpup2479-

 **Flame** \- handsome, tall, and slightly muscular maine coon tom with fluffy, fiery fur, foggy blue eyes (blind): _sweet, generous, humble, bashful, knowledgeable, caring, outspoken, was a diligent medicine cat before he left the Clans with his mate, Isabelle, and was a great mentor to Poppyshine: good at memorizing the smell of herbs, respected healer, still acts like a medicine cat by healing cats he and his mate stumble across: keen hearing and smell, tactical in helping others hunt, rarely receives messages from StarClan, has helped Isabelle to better her hunting and fighting skills: too helpful to others, especially those he is unfamiliar with, more a lover than a fighter, fell for Isabelle and left his Clan to be with her:_ -Loner- -wolfpup2479-


	3. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**I tried to keep everyone's characters as close to home as possible! I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and yes, I am still accepting OCs!**

 **I hope you enjoy this intro to each of the characters, and make sure to review and tell me your favorite one so far!**

Whitetail whirled around. "Aspenkit!" she called, her fur bristling in annoyance. Her son popped into the warriors den, moss brushing his silver pelt.

"Oh no," he sighed, walking in. "Grooming?"

Whitetail batted him on the ears and laughed. "A clean coat-" Aspenkit chimed in and finished the sentence with her. "Inspires confidence and authority," they chorused. Whitetail started laughing and Aspenkit joined in.

"Now come here you!" Whitetail wrestled gently with her precious kit. Finally he stayed still and let her groom his pelt to shiny perfection. "Perfect!" she purred.

"Am I ready to become an apprentice now?" he peeped hopefully.

"I suppose," she replied, ushering him out of the den.

Brindlestar, the leader of ThornClan, emerged from her den. She locked eyes with Whitetail and the queen flicked her tail. Brindlestar gave a nod to show she understood and climbed up onto Golden Tree.

The meeting place was a beautiful tree that had golden leaves all year round, and every cat basked in its shade while they watched Brindlestar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Golden Tree for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Soon every cat in camp was enjoying the tree's protection from the green-leaf sun. "Aspenkit, please step forward." The leader smiled at Aspenkit as he carefully padded forward. Brindlestar jumped to a lower branch and began the ceremony.

"Aspenkit, you have reached the age of six moons and you are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on you will be known as Aspenpaw. Your mentor will be Gingerflame," she decided.

Aspenpaw took a deep breath, padding forward and touching noses with the respected tom-cat. When Gingerflame's brown nose touched Aspenpaw's pink one, he shuddered visibly. Aspenpaw thought he felt a crackle of electricity in him, too. Probably the hot air.

"Are you ready to see the territory?" Gingerflame asked uncertainly, shaking out his pelt.

Aspenpaw beamed. "I can't wait!" he responded quietly. Gingerflame walked ahead, leading his new apprentice out of camp. Aspenpaw followed slowly, thinking. "Ouch!" he yelped suddenly as they were approaching the tunnel to the outside of the camp.

Gingerflame stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Aspenpaw assured him quickly. "Just… stepped on a sharp stone, that's all!"

Gingerflame gave him a suspicious look but continued walking. Aspenpaw looked down

at his paw. He was sure he had felt a spark pop beneath it! He just hoped… quickly he shook off the thought. There was no time to think about stupid myths when so much needed to be done!

* * *

Beepaw jogged to catch up with Bumblepaw, who was picking out a piece of prey. "Beepaw," she mewed. "Kind of rolls of the tongue, doesn't it?"

"I think Bumblepaw sounds better," she replied, selecting a vole. "It's bouncy. Bum-ble-paw."

Beepaw shrugged and chose a starling for herself. "I just know Dewsplotch is going to be an awesome mentor!" she mewed through a mouthful of prey.

Bumblepaw nodded. "I can't wait for Shadowroot to show me the territory!" she said, beaming. "He's such a nice warrior!"

Dewsplotch's voice rang over to them. "Time to go!" she called. Bumblepaw swallowed her last mouthful of vole and speedily bounded to stand by her mentor, Shadowroot. He smiled gently down at her.

"Let's go then," he mewed. Bumblepaw followed right behind him. This was going to be the best day ever!

* * *

"Hey Poppyshine!" Splashpaw popped into the medicine den. "Poppyshine!" she repeated irritably.

The medicine cat snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, yes, Splashpaw?" she mewed lucidly.

"We need more comfrey," Splashpaw pointed out. "And I'm not getting it."

Poppyshine looked at Splashpaw with a dazed expression on her face. "Alright dear."

Splashpaw smirked and found a patch of shade to doze in. A white apprentice padded past. It was Tansypaw. "You want to do work, probably," the apprentice said, her words a bit jumbled.

Splashpaw laughed aloud, but stood up. "Listen Tansypaw, I do whatever I want," she growled. "Now get lost!"

Tansypaw cowered but didn't leave. "You tell me what to do, shouldn't, I just help!"

Splashpaw rolled her eyes.

"I said get lost, runt!" Splashpaw snarled. The medicine cat apprentice thought she heard electricity crackling through the air. Frightened, Tansypaw obeyed, dashing away. "Stupid she-cat can't even get her words straight," Splashpaw muttered.

* * *

Stormpaw slowly walked through the territory after her mentor, Lizardfang. She admired the bright green that seemed to radiate from everywhere. The hot sun beat down on her back but she ignored it.

A hair on her mottled tail twitched. She twisted to the side and watched another apprentice, Thistlepaw, land where she had just been standing. "Nice try thistle-brain," she commented humorously.

Thistlepaw stuck his tongue out. "I almost got you!" he replied, slowing down to catch up with his mentor, Rippleclaw.

"Not even close," Stormpaw countered, her tail high up in the air. She laughed to lighten the mood. Thistlepaw huffed, but there was laughter in his tone as he spoke.

"You wish!" he mewed playfully, knocking into the she-cat.

Stormpaw stumbled, and was about to knock him back when- "Ow!" she cried. She felt like several sparks had just landed on her. Come to think of it- maybe they had!  
Thistlepaw jumped back. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

Stormpaw looked up and spoke to Rippleclaw. "Is there a fire?" she whispered, scanning the trees for a cause of the sparks.

"No," Rippleclaw replied firmly. "Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"I… thought I smelled smoke," she responded quickly. That was odd. She watched Thistlepaw padding ahead of her.

 _Pop!_ There! Something had just popped off his ear and he hadn't even noticed! It was a yellow spark!

* * *

This had been the best day of her life! Firepaw- mentored by Blackfade! The orange tabby she-cat dashed after her new mentor, sticking so close she tripped on Blackfade's tail.

"Sorry!" she squealed, getting to her feet.

Blackfade laughed. "You are eager to learn, I presume?" she mewed kindly. Firepaw nodded vigorously. "Well I am eager to teach you!"

Firepaw and Blackfade entered the medicine den. Blackfade, being the Clan medicine cat, had chosen today to sort out her herbs. Firepaw couldn't wait to start!

"Look in each pocket of catchweed," Blackfade instructed, flicking her tail towards a contraption she had invented. It was a long stick, stuck onto the wall with mud. Hanging from it were thirty or so storage balls- catchweed woven into a large, hollow container with a big opening on one side. Firepaw admired it, pawing a ball of catchweed and watching it swing.

Blackfade smiled. "If the herbs inside are rotten, place them in this stream. If not, leave them be but remember which ones need refilling." Firepaw nodded.

She checked the first pouch. It contained dark berries. "What are these?" she asked as she selected a few that were dry and gray.

"Juniper berries- good for curing stomach aches," Blackfade replied, sorting through a mass of green stems.

Firepaw repeated the information to herself as she dropped the mouthful of old, bitter berries into the small stream that flowed through the medicine den. She glanced back at the pouches. There were so many herbs! Each with a different name and purpose! It would take ages to memorize them all! But she had confidence that she could do this, and she didn't plan on letting Blackfade down.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Glacierstar56 (creator of Splashpaw)**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown (creator of Bumblepaw)**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell (creator of Thistlepaw)**

 **Sunfrost21-KITSTAR (creator of Aspenpaw)**

 **I-really-hope-not (creator of Stormpaw)**

 **Myself (creator of Firepaw)**

 **And anyone and everyone who reviewed or submitted OCs!**

 **(Leave a review if you'd like a shout out for any of your books or just to you!)**


	4. Chapter 2: Golden

**Hey guys! This chapter is devoted to the first of our six apprentices- Aspenpaw! It also stars Branchpaw and Cherrypaw, also created by Sunfrost! I hope you enjoy!**

Aspenpaw rushed back into camp, bouncing lightly on his paws. "Branchpaw! Cherrypaw!" he mewed. "The territory was amazing!"

Cherrypaw's calico fur shone in the sunlight. "I know," she chuckled. Branchpaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile.

"I don't know about you two," she yawned. "But I'm _starving_!" She dug through the pile with her paw while Cherrypaw chattered to Aspenpaw.

"I'm so hungry!" she agreed. "We did fighting all day- me and Branchpaw against each other!"

Branchpaw was starting to look annoyed, plucking feathers off of a swallow. "Did you win a lot?" Aspenpaw asked, lying down after selecting a mouse.

"Oh, every time!" Cherrypaw replied happily. "It was so much fun! Branchpaw is really good too but-"

The brown she-cat had padded away and was eating somewhere else. Aspenpaw rolled his eyes playfully. "She's just jealous," he assured her cheerily. "But I know you both will be great warriors!"

"Yeah," Cherrypaw mewed in an offhand manner, staring at her sister. "I think I'm going to talk to her."

Aspenpaw nodded. When both sisters were gone, he padded into the shade of the golden tree and watched the leaves flutter around him. The mouse had filled his belly, but his mind was still racing.

He sat there thinking for a long time, and soon dark gray clouds rolled over the sun and soft raindrops splattered him. Aspenpaw looked up at the stormy sky and began to pad slowly towards the apprentices' den. A crackle of electricity sliced through the air. Aspenpaw saw a flash of brilliant white in the sky. What was that? The electricity reminded him of…

 _BRU-BA-BOOM!_ Aspenpaw rushed into his den. He had decided that he officially did not like storms.

"It's quite the storm, isn't it?" It was Cherrypaw. She had escaped almost all of the storm's wrath. Aspenpaw's head bobbed up and down meekly.

Branchpaw was curled in the far corner of the den. "What's wrong Aspenpaw?" the brown apprentice asked, worry in her tone. Aspenpaw hadn't realized he was making a face.

"I just- don't like storms," the tom explained quietly. Lightning flashed again. This time Aspenpaw thought he felt a spark pop on his nose.

Rain poured outside, but it was going down. The wind picked up, and Cherrypaw had trouble speaking over it. "What was that?" she asked Aspenpaw loudly.

"Just the lightning!" Aspenpaw called back. Cherrypaw didn't question it, just placed her sleek tail over her paws.

The biggest bolt of lightning yet was incredible. They all blinked hard as the thunder echoed through the forest. Aspenpaw heard a crackling sound. A few golden sparks bounced by his paw, next to the ferns constructing the den.

In a flash, Cherrypaw yowled, "Fire!" and bolted out of the den. The sparks had lit up the ferns and the den was ablaze! Luckily the rain kept it at bay- but Branchpaw was trapped in the back of the den!

For once Aspenpaw didn't think, he just sprang forward and knocked into Branchpaw as

sparks showered on them both. The blazing den was coming down on top of them! Branchpaw's eyes were huge and she cringed as the sparks hit her. The den collapsed around them, and Aspenpaw passed out.

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown (creator of Bumblepaw)**

 **Me (creator of Firepaw)**

 **I-really-hope-not (creator of Stormpaw)**

 **Glacierstar56 (creator of Splashpaw)**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell (creator of Thistlepaw)**

 **Sunfrost21-KITSTAR (creator of Aspenpaw)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Expeon2.0**

 **Snowfall**

 **Pandicorn Cereal**

 **for reviewing and submitting OCs!**


	5. Chapter 3: White

Bumblepaw shook out her fur and shivered. Something about this storm was… strange. Her pelt remained plastered to her sides by the steady stream of raindrops, although soaked with water, her fur looked more dark brown than anything else.  
"We need to get back to camp," Dewsplotch remarked. "This is quite the storm."  
The pale ginger and brown apprentice trembled as lightning flashed in the sky.  
"What's wrong, Bumblepaw?" Beepaw mewed curiously, slowing down to talk to her sister.  
"I'm just cold!" Bumblepaw blurted. It was true. Her teeth were chattering and her paws felt frozen.  
Shadowroot pushed through the camp entrance. The deputy, Poolfeather, stood waiting for them. "Get into your dens," he snapped, scowling. "No more traipsing around the woods in the middle of a thunderstorm!"  
Dewsplotch winced a little at his words but quickly shook it off and plastered a smile on her face. "Come on! He's right, you know!" She reminded Beepaw and Bumblepaw as she ushered them towards the apprentice's den. Beepaw ducked inside, but Bumblepaw lingered a moment.  
The brightest flash of lightning yet lit up the sky. Thunder broke through the air- the loudest sound she'd ever heard. The wind picked up, roaring in her ears and tearing through her fur with relentless malice. Her heart jolted wildly and she started screaming over and over.  
Beepaw jumped at the sound of her sister's screech and dashed outside. "Bumblepaw!" she exclaimed.  
All Bumblepaw could see was the blinding white. It filled her vision. She felt like her whole body was being tossed around by a tornado. The white was so horrible. She screamed again- hearing in the distance Beepaw screeching her name and the sound of other cats.  
The sound faded and disappeared. Suddenly the white vanished abruptly and the whole world was dark. Everything was quiet. Her fur was still and dry- the wind was gone. Although she couldn't see it, she assumed that her pelt was back to it's original colour- if there was any colour, anyway. She tried to move but she couldn't. Somehow she felt the strongest urge to shut her eyes and drift away. She was so tired! Her eyelids closed gently and she suddenly felt like she was floating. This… this was amazing!

 **Oops! Almost forgot an author's note!  
**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown (creator of Bumblepaw)**

 **Sunfrost21-KITSTAR (creator of Beepaw)**

 **Glacierstar56 (creator of Shadowroot, Dewsplotch, and Poolfeather)**

 **Thanks again to Girl with a Flower Crown for being the best beta reader anyone could ask for!**


	6. Chapter 4: Blue

**Here we are! The character we all know and love (totally!)- Splashpaw!**

The sound of crying and worried chattering filled the DawnClan camp, making the already heavy gray air feel even more weighted. "Would you all be quiet? I'm trying to focus!" Splashpaw snapped, her gray fur prickling in annoyance. The medicine cat apprentice looked back down at her patient.

Bumblepaw was lying in a nest, completely motionless. "She's still breathing," Beepaw reported quietly.

Splashpaw glared at her. "Try speaking loudly for a change!" Beepaw's ears pinned back but she didn't reply.

Splashpaw couldn't think of any herbs that would help a cat struck by lightning! Her mentor was in her own world of daydreams again.

A giant white light… crashing down on the apprentice…. Lightning… or StarClan's anger?

"POPPYSHINE!" Splashpaw yelled, raking her claws over her mentor's muzzle. Poppyshine blinked and stared at her apprentice, hot blood dripping onto the floor. "She's dying!"

"There is nothing we can do," Poppyshine replied calmly, twirling her claw around some moss.

"You're going to just let her die?" Beepaw squealed, resting her tail on Bumblepaw's flank.

"I wouldn't be a medicine cat if I let that happen to all my patients!" Splashpaw responded sarcastically. She rummaged through her herb stores in the hope of finding something useful.

A grief-stricken mew echoed in Splashpaw's ears. "She's dead!"

Splashpaw lashed her tail and whirled around. "I'll be the judge of that," she snapped at Beepaw, ignoring the shimmering tears running down the she-cat's face.

Every cat crowded around Splashpaw and she growled. "Back off!" Only Poppyshine seemed uninterested.

Splashpaw licked her paw and rested it under Bumblepaw's nose. Beepaw was right- she didn't seem to be breathing. Splashpaw grunted and placed her paw over Bumblepaw's heart. A chill went through her spine.

"Well?" A cat whispered. Splashpaw recognized Emberheart's voice.

"She is dead," Splashpaw admitted. Beepaw, who was already sobbing, started wailing. Emberheart rushed to comfort her.

"StarClan knows something we don't," Poppyshine muttered elusively. Splashpaw ignored her.

Morningstar suddenly appeared next to Splashpaw. "We'll bury her tonight," the leader decided. Splashpaw glanced at the noon-high sun, peeking out of its cloud cover.

"NO!" Beepaw's shriek ripped through the grief-filled air. "She can't be dead! We have to save her!"

Splashpaw saw Littlepaw nearly jump out of his skin. "Y-you think she's still alive?" he stammered incredulously.

"She's not dead!" Beepaw screamed. "I can feel it!" Angry tears splashed the ground around her.

Morningstar looked sympathetic. "It's okay," she rested her tail over Beepaw. Beepaw sprang up angrily, lashing her claws over the leader's flank. Morningstar jumped back in surprise.

"You can't give up on her yet!" Beepaw cried, her voice growing hoarse.

Splashpaw shook her head. "She's DEAD, Beepaw!" she snarled. "Face it."

 **Special thanks to...**

 **my beta reader- Girl with a Flower Crown!**

 **The creators of the six apprentices!**

 **Glacierstar56: creator of Splashpaw! (and Poppyshine!)**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown: creator of Bumblepaw**

 **Sunfrost21-KITSTAR: creator of Beepaw**

 **(I'm not sure who made Emberheart- I looked everywhere and couldn't find her- review if you own her and you'll get a shoutout next chapter!)**

 **Pebblewish: creator of Morningstar and Littlepaw**

 **(Reviewers)**

 **TheAlphaofDarkness - hmm, I agree Aspenpaw's fear influencing the storm is a very interesting idea!**

 **Glacierstar56 - thank you! I will!**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown - Thank you so much!**

 **Sunfrost21-KITSTAR - Thanks! And yes, Poolfeather is definitely not the protagonist XD**


	7. Chapter 5: Green

**Here it is! I'm sorry it came out so late, but this is the next chapter- starring Stormpaw!**

 **(Thistlepaw's POV is next ;)**

 **(Note: I've decided to give a shoutout to a random reviewer every chapter! A shoutout will include a feature of your books/forums, and some info from your profile! If you don't want a shoutout, you can add that in your review! Thanks- and enjoy!)**

Green... Stormpaw opened her eyes, grunting. Something weird was going on! Every time Stormpaw closed her eyes, a gentle, grassy green filled her vision. It had never happened before- not until she saw those sparks.

When she and Thistlepaw had been exploring the territory, she had noticed bright yellow-orange sparks coming from near Thistlepaw. It was impossible… no! There was no way Thistlepaw had the magic!

"Wake up, lazy!" Thistlepaw was suddenly in front of her, his voice teasing and his eyes glinting playfully. The dark brown tabby tom's tail was tickling Songpaw's nose. The quiet calico apprentice opened his mouth to protest, then changed his mind and began cleaning his paws.

"I wasn't asleep!" Stormpaw retorted, shaking out her mottled pelt. "I was thinking."

"Of course," Thistlepaw said, his eyes twinkling. "What were you dreaming up this time?"

Stormpaw swallowed, feeling awkward around Thistlepaw. She was being silly! There was no way in StarClan that he could be special. "I was just wondering where those sparks came from," she admitted, deciding to be honest with her friend.

Thistlepaw suddenly looked uncomfortable. "That was weird," he agreed. "I'm sure it was just some lightning or something…"

"Lightning?" Stormpaw looked up at the clear blue sky. She didn't need to say anything else- her message was clear. "Be careful, Thistlepaw! If anyone finds out you have the magic-"

"I don't!" Thistlepaw squealed, shooting Stormpaw a pleading look, then glancing at Songpaw.

Songpaw was obviously listening attentively, but he resumed the cleaning of his paws when they looked at him.

"Oops. Let's go somewhere where we have more privacy," she muttered, leading Thistlepaw into the woods.

After Stormpaw was sure they were alone, she turned to Thistlepaw. "You do have the magic- those sparks didn't come from nowhere!"

Thistlepaw opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"Look, we need to make sure no one finds out about this! If Houndstar knows you have it, he'll kill you without a second thought!" Stormpaw mewed urgently.

Something bright and forest-green fell to the ground, burning softly and then sinking into the soil. Stormpaw slowly looked up into Thistlepaw's amber eyes, which were round with surprise.

"Don't tell me-" she began.

"You have the magic too!" exclaimed Thistlepaw. "That came off your ear! That spark!"

Stormpaw's jaw dropped. "This is not good!" she squeaked.

 **Special thanks to:**

 **My fantastic beta reader... Girl with a Flower Crown! (Applause)**

 **The creators of the six apprentices**

 **I-really-hope-not: creator of Stormpaw**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell: creator of Thistlepaw**

 **Snowfall: creator of Songpaw**

 **(Reviewers)**

 **WarriorsAce55 -** ** _I think Beepaw would probably enjoy coffee!_**

 **Glacierstar56 -** ** _I tried to make Splashpaw as annoying as possible, but soon she'll be annoying and awesome! I enjoy how you love your character, but want her to be wrong at the same time XD_**

 **wolfpup2479 -** ** _Yeah, Poppyshine is kind of wacky. Splashpaw's had a hard life... I'm going to try and let every character have some sort of cameo :D_**

 **TheAlphaofDarkness -** ** _Bumblepaw is definitely going to be one of the most lovable characters in this book, while right now not many people are rooting for Splashpaw, even her creator! XD Yes, Poppyshine is strange, and may end up playing a bigger part in the series!_**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown -** ** _Bumblepaw is glad for your support! Thank you so much! :D_**

 **(Shoutouts)**

 **My only shoutout is to...**

 **wolfpup2479!**

 **Thank you for understanding! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to give you credit for Emberheart last chapter, but here is a shoutout as promised!**

 **wolfpup doesn't have any books, but is a fan of Warriors, Voltron, Total Drama, Shingeki no Kyojin, Walking Dead, and Digimon! (At least what I see from your favorite books ;)**

 **Thanks for your contribution to the book! :D**


	8. Chapter 6: Orange

**I'm so sorry for the late update everyone! Here's the chapter from Thistlepaw's point of view! Hope you enjoy!**

Thistlepaw's mind was working double time trying to figure out what had just happened. "But how can we have the magic?" he gasped, suddenly feeling short of breath. Tears sprang into the apprentice's eyes. "Does this mean we're going to die?" he mewed frantically. "I don't want to die, Stormpaw!"

"We're not going to die," Stormpaw responded calmly. "We'll get through this."

"No. Houndstar's going to find out! And then he's going to find us and kill us and we'll have to go into hiding but he'll still find us anyways and-"

"Be quiet, Thistlepaw!" Stormpaw snapped.

Thistlepaw ducked his head, shameful tears spilling onto the ground. He hadn't meant to make Stormpaw angry.

"What are we going to do?" he breathed.

"We're going to return to the Clan," Stormpaw mewed reasonably, gathering herself. Thistlepaw's eyes widened with surprise. _Not back to the Clan! They'll kill us for sure!_ He thought in panic.

Thistlepaw blinked uncertainly. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he mewed tentatively, scared Stormpaw would snarl at him again.

"Of course. No one knows about it and they don't have to find out," Stormpaw explained, glancing around and then leading him deeper into the woods. "Look, they're not going to find out. Not if you don't tell them."

"I'm awful at keeping secrets," Thistlepaw cried. "I'm sure to break under pressure and get us both in tons of trouble! I'm going to get you killed if you stay with me, Stormpaw. You have to leave. You have to run!"

His friend shoved him. "Stop talking like that, Thistlepaw!"

Thistlepaw's nose was burning and tears flowed through his dark brown fur, dripping off his whiskers.

"Just promise me you won't say anything," ordered Stormpaw, looking him in the eye.

Thistlepaw's wide amber eyes met her copper ones. "I promise," he whispered.

Stormpaw's gaze didn't waver. "Louder."

The brown tabby apprentice swallowed hard and gave in. "I promise," he mewed, as loudly as he dared. Stormpaw nodded, satisfied.

"Let's head back now," Stormpaw said, not waiting for a response. Thistlepaw trudged after her, trying to drown out his thoughts with the gurgle of the creek.

Stormpaw had told Thistlepaw to act natural. She had said she was going to formulate a plan, but it would take a while. Thistlepaw had nodded and watched her disappear into the apprentices den.

Now he was trapped in a group of cats, all chatting as they devoured their food. He was terrified of drawing attention to himself, and so awkwardly sat there saying nothing.

Songpaw sat across from him, also silent. The two tom's eyes locked and they had a conversation without words.

 _Why are you quiet?_ Songpaw's cocked head inquired.

Thistlepaw shook his head. _I don't want to talk about it._

Songpaw looked sad and nodded. _I understand._

"Heya, Thistlepaw!" Crimsonsky sat down beside him. Noticing his unusually glum attitude, her yellow eyes widened. "What's wrong? Where's Stormpaw? Did you two have a fight?"

Thistlepaw looked up in surprise. "No, no," he mumbled. "We didn't have a fight."

"Alright," Crimsonsky said. "If you say so. Just know you can always talk to me. About anything."

Thistlepaw nodded wordlessly. _Everything except my magic. If you knew about that, I'm sure you'd turn on me. I guess I wouldn't blame you._

Frecklefoot was gossiping nearby. "Did you hear?" he mewed through a mouthful of food. "There was a huge storm in parts of the forest."

"Yes, I know," Maplebreeze answered. "Didn't one DawnClan apprentice get struck by lightning?"

Hazelflower piped up. "She's fighting for her life right now!"

Thistlepaw's eyes widened in horror and he stared at the ground, wishing the warriors would stop talking.

"What was her name again?" Maplebreeze inquired curiously.

"Bumblepaw, I think it was," Frecklefoot replied casually. "Pretty sweet one. Bit of a troublemaker."

Another cat, Flametail, laughed and poked Thistlepaw. "Cool, huh?"

"Not really," Thistlepaw turned away and poked at the dirt with his claw.

"What's got you down?" Flametail asked.

"Leave me alone!" Thistlepaw snapped. "Why does everyone want to know why I'm upset? Why do you care?" Furiously he stormed away into the apprentices den, cursing himself for drawing so much attention.

 **Special thanks to:**

 **My super awesome beta reader, Girl with a Flower Crown!**

 **The creators of the six apprentices.**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell: creator of Thistlepaw**

 **I-really-hope-not: creator of Stormpaw**

 **Snowfall: creator of Songpaw**

 **Expeon2.0: creator of Flametail**

 **(Reviewers)**

 **-** ** _Wait and see!_**

 **Glacierstar56 -** ** _thanks, and I will!_**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown -** ** _Thank you so much! :D And you will!_**

 **(Shoutout)**

 **This chapter's shoutout is to none other than..**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown!**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown, as you know, is my awesome beta reader! She is very active in forums (though she's not currently joining any more) and loves fanfiction! She's in Ravenclaw, is a daughter of Athena, lives in District Ten, is a Nightwing/Seawing, and is in RiverClan!**

 **NOTE: PLEASE READ!**

 ** _I found I was unable to find the creators of the following characters. If they are yours, then please claim them so I know where they came from! Here's the list._**

 ** _Morningstar - Greeneyes - Maplebreeze - Hazelflower (I'm pretty sure these were made by me, but just in case)_**

 _ **Littlepaw - Nettlestem - Crimsonsky - Frecklefoot (not sure about these)**_

 _ **Wrenflight - Sparrowflight - Stagleap - Spotteddoe (I know I didn't make these)**_

 _ **Elmkit - Graysong - Silentwhisper (didn't make these either)**_

 **If these cats aren't ever claimed, I'll assume I made them and forgot about them, though some of them that I know I didn't make I will just list as unknown.**


End file.
